


DJ of the Dead

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crude Humor, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: Danielle Fargo is the resident radio DJ of Tall Oaks, USA. But after a virus outbreak threatens her temporary home and the rest of humanity; Danielle must step out of her comfort zone if she wants to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Resident Evil, I just own Danielle.
> 
> Originally posted on Ghosts of the Vanguard. I'm gonna archive some of my work from Ghosts on here too.

_{ June 29, 2013 }_

  
  
  
“Good afternoon, Tall Oaaaaks. Glad to be alive another day, am I right? Hope y’all liked that rock block, and we’ll have another on the way in the five o’clock hour! So keep it tuned in here, at 106.4, The Mustang, hosted by your DJ; DJ Danielle. We’re the one and _only_ radio station here in sunny Tall Oaks!”  
  
A woman in her thirties leans back from the microphone in her rolling chair, pushing around paper after sending her listeners off with a bit of pop for about an hour. Business was the same as usual, and she couldn’t hate her job. She was isolated from six in the morning to midnight, without much bother from the city employing her.  
  
She was looking to escape California, and found a temporary home in Tall Oaks. The pay was good – not much – but enough for her to get by with, and they let her bring her entire music collection. Danielle had listeners, or at least she though. Some people called in to tell her they liked what she played, and others… well, the older generations called and told her to go fuck herself because she didn’t play much from their ‘era’.  
  
Tall Oaks’ community really had no control over her, so Danielle made herself known she was the non-kid friendly radio station. Although she did play stuff for the fifteen-year old crowd now and then, she planned to stay up with the times.  
  
  
“Welcome back everyone, hope you enjoyed the tunes. I just wanna take a moment to open the lines and take some calls—“ Before she could continue, Danielle heard a loud knocking on the bottom floor of her building. The woman rolls her eyes, putting on a song while she stepped out of her DJ booth and went downstairs.  
  
She sees a man dressed in military gear at the door; which was mostly see-through glass, having a feeling it was the law to let him in. As soon as she unlocks it, he makes his way in without even asking to come in.  
  
“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to return to the second floor for your own safety.”  
  
Danielle was confused, glancing over his shoulder to see it was eerily dark out, and the block seemed a bit more empty than usual. “Um yeah, of course.” She goes upstairs, the soldier following after her.  
  
He grabs one of the chairs from the waiting room outside of her booth, bringing it inside to sit at the end of the booth with her. Danielle notices the BSAA patch on his shoulder, rather confused as to why he was here. And the large rifle in his hands made her a bit uncomfortable.  
  
“BSAA, huh?” she asks. “I knew a guy, well, I didn’t know him personally. He called in and told me he enjoyed the Celine Dion block I played last week, I’m actually surprised he listened for two whole hours.. Anyway, he said he was a soldier, maybe you know him. Do you like Celine Dion?”  
  
The man was quiet, seeming only there to protect as was asked of him, not listen.  
  
“Ah, not important anyway. You won’t mind if I play some of her stuff then?” Danielle quips nervously. Yet another miss with her humor. “Just kidding…”  
  
“Look, I’m gonna go and take my break. You can cover for me, just press this button here to talk,” she explains, removing her headphones while beginning to put papers away.  
  
Just then, there was a loud scream from outside; causing the BSAA soldier to get to his feet and leave the booth to look out the window. “Or … maybe _not_ ,” she says. Danielle followed him, seeing a man in the alley, no, two men. One looked like he was trying to attack the other.  
  
He makes his way downstairs, obviously going to help the man out front. She follows him, stopping just in front of the curb. “Don’t go out there! It’s your job to protect me!” she shouts at him.  
  
As the soldier gets there, two more people seem to drop from the roof of the building in the alley, landing on the soldier, beginning to attack him. He couldn’t reach for his gun, and was dragged away screaming while being chewed and beaten on.  
  
“What the FUCK!” Danielle yelps, soon seeing another man shuffle into view. He sees her and begins shambling toward her, with a bit of speed to add. The woman gasps, stepping backward without seeing where she was going. She trips over the curb, landing on her rump. _I’m not gonna die here_ , she thought, quickly getting to her feet and going back into the building.  
  
She shuts the door just as the man slams into the glass, which begins to crack, but not break. Thank the city for letting her have sturdy thick glass installed instead of normal glass. Danielle rushes upstairs, going to the radio and sitting down.  
  
“Please, if anyone is alive out there, if you can hear this. Please come to the radio station, now!” she says into the mic. Panicking was not the best idea, and she knew she had to stay calm. “Just ignore that, and have some AC/DC until we all get rescued..”  
  


* * *

  
_“Hell on Earth doesn’t even begin to describe it.”_  
  
Hunnigan was right, and Leon ducks out of the way of an infected wielding an axe. Luckily for Leon, his new partner shoots the zombie in the head.  
  
He didn’t know much about the woman with him, but if she had a lead on who turned the president into a flesh-eating monster, he was willing to go to this said cathedral.  
  
They fight their way out of the subway, and he hears someone calling for help. There was a man pinned under a car, and right beside that mess, a bus on fire filled with screaming people. Still, he wanted to help the pinned man.  
  
“Helena, over here!” he calls to the woman.  
  
“We’ll never get there at this rate,” she responds.  
  
“Just help me get this off him.”  
  
She sighs, helping Leon push the car off of the man. Out of nowhere a motorcycle swerves sporadically, slamming into the car they had just moved out of the way. The force sends both agents stumbling back, and the bike into the air; landing on the poor man they tried helping.  
  
“Shit. So much for that, guess we have to keep moving.” Leon says.  
  
He soon hears something, glancing at a car still parked at the curb. It was still on, but not running, as whoever was in it before had been attacked and dragged out before they could fully turn the key. The radio was still on, and Leon just caught the end of _‘Hell’s Bells’_ by AC/DC.  
  
“Really? That in the middle of _this_?” he questions.  
  
The song fades out, followed by a woman speaking over the radio. “If anyone is alive out there, and armed, come to the radio station, I’m very much alive, so hurry up!”  
  
“The radio station..” Helena mutters.  
  
“Hunnigan, can you find out where that’s coming from?” Leon asks over the line.  
  
_“—and now, back to your favorite tunes—“_  
  
Leon couldn’t believe she still planned on playing music during this shit storm.  
  
“It’s coming from the local radio station in Tall Oaks. The only one it seems.. I’ll map out the safest route, just be careful you two.” Hunnigan states over their radio.  
  
“Thanks Hunnigan, I’m not going to that cathedral until we save at least _one_ ,” Leon says.  
  
Helena looked rather annoyed, but finally agreed to find this mystery woman that belonged to the voice on the car radio.  
  


* * *

  
She was sure she had locked every door and window leading into her part of the building. If anyone of those things dare come in she would have been ready with a flower vase to bash over their heads. “Wish I had a smoke..” Danielle mutters while leaning back in her chair. The woman dozes off for a split second until she is stirred awake by the sound of glass breaking in the supply room on the same floor as her.  
  
“Oh fuck no, not in here you aren’t coming—“ She slips out of her chair before slinking by the coffee table, grabbing a pale blue vase on her way. Danielle shuts off the lights, hoping to get the element of surprise in the pale moonlight that was now shinning into the room. She stands in the darkness by the doorway to the supply room, vase raised above her head and ready to attack.  
  
_”You think she’s here?”_ a female voice says.  
  
_”Well, you think we should’ve knocked first?”_ a male voice answered.  
  
_Burglars_ , the _last_ thing she needed to deal with besides flesh-eating freaks. Danielle holds her breath, hoping she could hit one and scare the other away. A soon as a burly shadow in a jacket passed through the doorway, she makes her attack. “You picked the wrong radio station to raid motherfucker!!” she shouts while bringing down the vase on the back of his head.  
  
Her weapon of choice was a lot flimsier than she thought, and it shattered across the back off the man’s head without much effort, and barely made him stumble. Upon turning around Danielle was met with a pistol pointed at her face by a woman in her mid-twenties. “Oh fuck, don’t shoot! I thought you guys were robbers, or one of those _things_!” she yelps while throwing her hands in the air in surrender.  
  
“You okay Leon?” the new woman says to the man Danielle had just attacked.  
  
He nods, “I’m fine, is that how you _greet_ your guests?” Danielle turns red out of embarrassment. The man gives the woman with him a shake of his head, and she slowly lowers her pistol.  
  
“Sorry, I thought you were coming to kill me and rob me… and maybe _eat my brains_..” she responds.  
  
“Eat your brains?” he asks.  
  
Danielle nods, “Yeah man, there’s fuckin’ _zombies_ out there!”  
  
He chuckles, “Yeah, we’ve noticed.”  
  
She quickly goes to turn the light on; getting a better look at the new folks that had found their way in. One was a blonde man in his thirties, and the other was a brunette woman. Danielle slips into the supply room to see how they had gotten in. “Well, looks like you guys broke my window,” she sighs before pulling the curtains closed.  
  
“I got water in the mini-fridge, it’s cool,” she says while going back into the room with them.  
  
“Sure, thanks.” he responds while watching Danielle walk toward the mini-fridge, opening it up and grabbing two bottles of cold water. She hands the bottles to them.  
  
“How’d you guys find me?”  
  
“Through the radio. Do you have a name?” the blonde asks.  
  
“Yeah, it’s Danielle.”  
  
He nods, “I’m Leon, and this is Helena.”  
  
“Who are you guys supposed to be?” Danielle asks out of interest.  
  
“Government agents,” Helena responds.  
  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
  
“There’s an infection, and we’re trying to get to the bottom of this.” Leon states.  
  
“It’s not safe here Leon and we need to keep moving. We’ll have to take her with us.” Helena interrupts.  
  
“I am NOT going back out there. Hell no.”  
  
Leon sighs, “We’re not going to leave you here, and we’re not going to babysit you either.” He finishes his water before leaving the plastic bottle on the table next to him. She sees him pull out something, and freezes when she sees it’s a gun. “You’re lucky I carry a spare,” he says casually.  
  
“Really? Who carries _three_ guns on them???” Danielle breathes. He hands her the gun, mostly against her will before positing herself behind her so he can help her hold the pistol. Leon was definitely taller than her as far as she could tell, but only by five measly inches.  
  
“Dude – no! I don’t like guns; I even campaigned against the NRA last month. I’m anti-firearms—“ she half pleads with him.  
  
“It’ll help you survive out there against the infected if you use it well. See, it’s like a camera, point, and shoot.” He helps her aim the weapon at a flower vase sitting on a table across the room. She feels his finger over hers, squeezing; which made her finger pull the trigger and fire the gun that marginally recoiled. The pot exploded, sending pieces of plant and clay flying out outward.  
  
“Congratulations, you’re officially a _badass_ now,” Leon says with a welcoming smile while letting go of her left hand with his own, and gave her a friendly pat on her upper-arm twice.  
  
“I guess, but I’ve got no choice, it’s either them or me… right?” Danielle says while lowering the pistol.  
  
Both Leon and Helena nod.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
  
Leon gives her a small nod before the three head out back into the chaos. Danielle wasn’t sure what fate awaited her, but there was no way she was dying in that stupid town.  
  


* * *

  
They had found shelter in a bar for the moment, but Leon insisted they kept moving. Aside from zombies, Danielle had been thinking about the one that had pale grey skin, and a glowing orange pouch for a neck that could scream to alert more zombies to them.  
  
“Stupid zombies, first they scream – now what..” she grumbles. Upon following Leon and Helena out of the bar, they were met by a burning wreck of cars blocking their path on the left. And soon, they were alerted by a scream, a female one.  
  
“Leon, look!” Helena calls out, and Danielle could see a group of people cornered by infected.  
  
_”Do something!”_  
  
_”It’s only my first day as a cop, and I’m already in a shootout!”_  
  
Leon was already ready and willing to help them, leaving Danielle to further test her aim on infected. It was a complete shit show, but somehow the new survivors managed to hold their own, that was; until an armored vehicle busted in out of nowhere and revealed armored and armed zombies that once were part of the police force.  
  
“Shoot the gas!” one of the survivors shouts. Leon obliges, firing once at the gas leaking across the ground that created a heavy explosion that sent everyone falling to the ground by sheer force. Danielle just about landed straight on her head, but ended up rolling it out.  
  
“Why would you do that??” she grunts while lying out on the street, wondering how she was still alive. She manages to get to her feet, hearing the police officer say that there was a gun store they could take shelter in.  
  
“Good, we can restock, and maybe I can try out a rifle,” Danielle remarks.  
  
“Heh, that’s the spirit,” Leon says. They follow the others, and are soon met with a large fence that is somehow still unlocked. Pushing their way through; the trio head into the gun store.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who does he think we are, _exterminators_??” Leon growled in response the owner barricaded on the second floor.  
  
“At least we’re getting paid in guns and ammo,” Danielle comments while quickly browsing for a decent rifle she could carry and shoot. Upon settling with something that looked remotely close to an AK-47, another weapon catches her eye.  
  
She breaks the protective glass with the rifle butt before reaching for the Lightning Hawk. “Niiice.” Danielle lifts it from the display; however Leon was quick to snatch it away from her.  
  
“I don’t think so, that’s _too much_ gun for you. If you’re good you can have it back,” he quips before finding a spot on him for the powerful handgun. “And grab the ammo while you’re at it.”  
  
“Yes boss.” she retorts lowly. Aside from the zombie pouring in from various windows of the shop, Danielle manages to keep her cool for now. Although, that soon ended when one of the survivor’s guns jammed, and he was soon reaching to take a gun away from what Danielle soon found out was his girlfriend.  
  
“I’m getting out; you idiots can stay here and fight!” the man shouts while jumping through an open window when the area seemed clear.  
  
“Nobody’s gonna miss you!” Danielle shouts after him.  
  
 _”Fuck you, man!”_  
  
Danielle raises a brow in shock, “Excuse me?!” She tries to take a step after him but is soon apprehended by Leon.  
  
The man didn’t go far, and one of the zombies he tried to shoot didn’t stay down for long. It mutated into something more grotesque that sent a chill up her spine. Before the man could react he was quickly attacked and killed before the infected turned its attention to the gun shop.  
  


* * *

  
They had made it out of the mess, losing both the gun store owner, and a Japanese kid. Leon knew he couldn’t save them all no matter how hard he tried. After boarding a rescue bus, it was time to take a short breather. Apparently Leon and Helena were talking to someone on the phone, and Danielle manages to see the phone screen over their shoulders.  
  
“90% of the population in Tall Oaks has been infected with the virus. That rounds out to about 70,000 hostiles. We also received word that an organization named Neo Umbrella just claimed responsibility for the attack.” Hunnigan tells the two agents.  
  
“Neo-Umbrella?” he mumbles.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking.” she says.  
  
“Yeah. This is Raccoon City _all over again_.”  
  
“Assholes..” Danielle comments, causing Leon to glance her way. “Sorry.”  
  
“That’s all the news I’ve got. Now it’s your turn to help me. I need to know what’s in that cathedral. I’ve got suits breathing down my neck for info.” Hunnigan stated.  
  
“Suits?”  
  
“Specifically, Derek C. Simmons, National Security Advisor.”  
  
Danielle spots a zombie slouching in the middle of the road, and the bus driver figures running it over would be the best option. “Hang on,” the driver tells them. It was raining fairly hard, making the road slick and wet, that combined with zombie guts and blood cause the bus to slide out of control. They were soon hanging off a cliff, and Danielle was sure she was going to die this time.  
  
What was left of the survivors was being picked off one by one, and Danielle could only conserve rifle ammo by shooting the pistol instead. Looking past the zombies, she could see lights nearing out the window, which Leon also saw. “Grab hold of something!” he shouts.  
  
Her heart dropped as a semi-truck slammed into the bus they were inside, knocking it over the hill. Danielle reaches for the closest thing she could find; which ended up being Leon’s jacket. She blacked out and almost immediately woke up damp and lying on something squishy and cold.  
  
“I’m dead, oh god, I’m dying—“ she gasps. Lifting her arms up, she sees they’re only covered in mud and a few scuffs and cuts. Danielle lies her head back down on the damp ground, feeling rather relieved – hurting but very much alive. An explosion soon makes her clamber to her feet.  
  
“They escape the infection, only to die like this…” Leon says, a hint of gloom in his voice.  
  
“There’s no time to grieve. We have to get to the cathedral.” Helena reminds him.  
  
“God I hate graveyards,” Danielle states while having her back turned toward the wreck. They had to keep moving, and she wonders what horrors would await inside the cathedral. She made sure to check her guns to see if they were still operational, and hoped a bit of mud wouldn’t cause them to jam.


	3. Chapter 3

She hopes Leon and Helena weren’t going to be gone long searching for a way into whatever was below the altar at the front of the church. Danielle takes a seat at in the pew nearest the door, wanting to be alone for a little while. She runs her hand through her muddy and damp russet hair while looking at the floor. Her hazel eyes soon spot something with a metallic shine under the pew in front of her.  
  
Reaching to pick it up, she sees it’s a red can of some sort with a pin sticking out of it. “Oh crap, is that a _grenade_??” she half hisses. Her best interest was to keep it in case she needed it against those flesh-eating freaks, or something meaner.  
  
Just before she could relax, the alter began to open: revealing a path downwards. Danielle can’t see much from where she was seated, and soon a creature emerged from within. Another one of those _things_ , and it looked horrible. One of the survivor’s attempts to shoot it, but the infected sprayed some sort of gas in his face as self-defense.  
  
He rolls down the steps, and one of the female survivors quickly comes to his aid: only to be attacked by the man as he had turned into a zombie. A hell broke loose after that, and Danielle kept her distance while waiting for her friends to join the party.  
  
“What is it??” Danielle asks Leon, ducking away from an infected survivor.  
  
“I’m guessing it’s what unleashed this hell,” he responds.  
  
She wishes they would get out of the way, getting near the monster would only guarantee getting infected. And zombies were launching themselves at the armed trio from all directions. “Everybody just stay calm, move away from it!” Leon instructs.  
  
“Can I have the big gun back?” Danielle requested.  
  
“Sure, knock yourself out.”  
  
He passes her the Lightning Hawk pistol, and she quickly aims it at the gas-spewing monster.  
  
Danielle had no idea how her aim would be with that gun, but as soon as its head got within range, she pulls the trigger. The force from the gun’s recoil sends the woman stumbling back and falling on her hind. Her head nearly whiplashes against the floor, and she quickly scrambles to her knees.  
  
“Holy shit!” she exclaims in pure amazement.  
  
“Danielle?” Helena asks while sparing a worried glance at the woman.  
  
“I told you to be careful.” Leon scolds Danielle sternly.  
  
“Did I get it at least?”  
  
“You did but it’s still going,” he states, “I think it might be wounded, we’ll take care of it. Put that away for now.”  
  
With that, Leon and Helena move in to take care of the monster, leaving Danielle to pick off zombies with her pistol. Finally they succeeded in killing the creature, but the damage was done, and Danielle was sure she had shot every survivor in the cathedral that turned.  
  
It was about time to keep moving, no matter how many had died.  
  
“Hey Danielle, I got you a gift.” Leon says. He passes her another rifle once they got further into the laboratory, a semi-automatic sniper rifle. She has a feeling it was so she wouldn’t use the magnum again, but Danielle did plan on using it again in the future.  
  
As they entered a blocked off room, there were large tanks with what looked like people in cocoons inside. “What the hell is all this?” Leon questions in concern.  
  
“None of these were here three days ago.” Helena remarked as they walk past all of it.  
  
Leon notices a TV at the back of the room, and a tape sitting on the table in front.  
  
“Really, a VHS?” Danielle comments.  
  
He gets a better look at it, seeing the tape was labeled ‘Happy Birthday Ada Wong’.  
  
“Ada?” he whispers.  
  
They watch the tape, which leaves Helena and Danielle confused, and Leon wanting answers. “Is this what you wanted to show me?” he asks Helena.  
  
“No. I thought…” she mumbles.  
  
The three kept moving, but this time something seemed off, and Danielle wasn’t the only one who though that. “That woman on the tape, did you know her?” Danielle asks Leon.  
  
“Yeah… kinda..” he says.  
  
A while later they were nearly cornered in the lab area when another screamer had alerted the zombies to the area. Leon spots a trash chute, and he and Helena open it. The agents let Danielle go first before they followed after her. The claustrophobia was starting to get to Danielle, but Helena was determined to rescue whoever she was looking for.  
  
Soon she found what she was searching for, and both Leon and Danielle wondered who the woman was as they followed Helena.  
  
“Deborah! Deborah! Can you hear me?” she begs the unconscious woman.  
  
She begins to stir, “Helena?”  
  
Danielle was trying to piece things together, but failed after a moment.  
  
“Okay, enough with the mystery. What the hell is going on here?” Leon demands.  
  
Helena sighs silently, “Let’s just get her out of here, then I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”  
  
He has no choice but to help, only because it was the right thing to do. But with Helena carrying Deborah, Leon would have to pick off enemies. “Alright. We’ll keep the infected out of your way.” Danielle nods while grabbing her gun and following Leon.


	4. Chapter 4

Both the agent and radio DJ managed to keep the dead away from Helena and Deborah, but things began to go south as Deborah seemingly grew worse. Her grip on her sister’s shoulders became weaker, and she slips to the ground. Danielle had no idea where they were now, and something felt very wrong.  
  
“Deborah, just hold on, we’re almost there. Deborah, stay with me, okay?” Helena pleads.  
  
To Helena’s horror, her sister seemed to burst into flames before weird and sticky substance began to cover her body and form a cocoon around it. “No, Deborah! No! No, this can’t be happening.” she cries while reaching out to Deborah in distress.  
  
“Oh shit…” Danielle mumbles.  
  
The cocoon begins to hatch, and Danielle backs away. Before whatever could hatch, a metal arrow flies in from out of nowhere, hitting Deborah in the head and knocking her to the ground. Danielle was semi-relieved, but that further upset Helena. Leon turns around to see who had fired the shot, and soon sees a woman in red.  
  
“Ada!”  
  
The woman in red smiles at him, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
Danielle has no idea whether to trust this woman or not, seeing as Leon knew her she was probably a friend of his or something. By now, Helena had seen the woman who shot her sister, and was now aiming her gun at Ada. Leon puts a hand over her weapon, giving her a look. She soon lowers her weapon.  
  
“Ada, what the hell is going on here?”  
  
“It’s complicated. But this isn’t the time or the place.” Her answer wasn’t what he wanted, but Leon would have to settle for now. Ada notices Danielle looking at her, sparing the other woman a teasing smile. “Well Leon, I gotta say, I never took you as the type to adopt _lost_ animals.” she muses sarcastically.  
  
“Oh ho ho, just because he rescued me from the town I’m automatically a lost dog? Funny..” Danielle retorts. “I’m gonna survive the shit out of this, you watch.”  
  
There’s a rumbling in the distance, and Ada had a feeling the place was going to collapse soon. A noise alerts Helena to her sister, who was now waking up even after being shot in the head. She was no longer herself, and looked bizarre. “No, don’t shoot!” Helena pleads while trying to get to her sister.  
  
Deborah shoves her away, and soon attempts to attack Leon and Ada. “Please, don’t hurt her!” Helena pleas. Danielle ducks out of the way to avoid being struck by Deborah’s weapon-like appendages.  
  
“If you have any sympathy left for her you should put her down,” Ada reminds Helena.  
  
After managing to wound her a bit, Deborah uses her appendages to smash a hole in the walkway, setting them falling further down, and thus separating the four, leaving Danielle with Helena, and Leon with Ada. “Are you okay?” Helena asks the woman.  
  
“Aside from almost getting killed, I think I’m good..” she responds.  
  
They had to keep moving to regroup, and in time end up on the same floor together, and soon enough a mutated Deborah was back again for the attack. “Watch out you three, she’s strong!” Leon states. He was right, and with one swift strike, poor Danielle was sent stumbling back and falling.  
  
She had to die no matter what, but before they could kill her she smashed the floor below them, sending the four falling again. This time Ada and Helena ended up in a mine cart, leaving Danielle with Leon. He helps her up, and now they had to continue down to get to the two women.  
  
It seemed like the only way out now was in the mine cart, yet Deborah reemerged to attack them while the cart was moving. Danielle honestly wished it would stop, although her heart stopped as soon as she saw the end of the tracks. “Shit…” she yelps as the cart goes over, throwing everyone out. She lands hard on a wooden walkway that seemed sturdy enough, along with Leon and Ada.  
  
Helena had ended up on the other side on a lower wooden walkway with mutated Deborah. Glancing over his shoulder, Leon sees Ada hanging on to the edge of the walkway, and quickly goes to pull her up while Danielle attempts to fire her gun at Deborah, in hopes of keeping her from killing Helena. In the end, Leon’s shot goes through, causing Deborah to stagger blindly off the edge just before Helena grabbed her hand.  
  
“No more tears, not until I avenge your death. Please, forgive me…” she says sorrowfully to her sister. As her grip begins to loosen, she lets her sister fall to her death. “I’m gonna make _him_ pay for this.” Helena growls.  
  
Upon joining the others, Helena tells the three everything she knew. “I didn’t know what else to do, so I helped him. I helped Simmons breach the president’s security.” she admits shamefully.  
  
“That sounds like Simmons, all right.” Ada comments.  
  
“Why the hell would he do all this?” Leon questioned.  
  
“Long story. We’re up against the people who _really_ run this country…in a _very dangerous game_. And if you don’t play your hand right…”  
  
“God, I’m lucky to be alive right now,” Danielle sighs.  
  
With that, Ada leaves, seemingly disappearing. Leon’s phone rings, and he answers it. It was that woman from before when he answered his phone on the bus.  
  
“Leon, were are you?”  
  
“Is Simmons there?” he asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hunnigan, you need to be careful. I think he’s the one who did all—“  
  
 _”Did I hear my name?”_  
  
On the screen, Danielle could see a man in a white suit appear.  
  
“Simmons…” Helena mutters.  
  
“The president spoke highly of you, Agent Kennedy.”  
  
“Likewise. He told me you’d been friends for thirty years.” Leon states.  
  
“Tell me, is it true you were the only ones present at the time of his death?”  
  
“What’re you saying?” Leon questions.  
  
“Well, you must be aware that you are both suspects in this attack.”  
  
Helena was shocked, “What?”  
  
“Agent Harper, at the time of the attack, you had abandoned your post, leaving the president vulnerable. You must admit such behavior is suspicious.”  
  
“You son of a bitch! You’re the one who planned all this!” she snaps.  
  
“With what evidence could you base such an outrageous accusation? I am the National Security Adviser. It’s my job to prevent terrorist attacks, not _cause_ them.”  
  
“You liar!” Helena yells. Leon holds her back, trying to keep the situation calm.  
  
“If the two of you feel so strongly about your innocence, then you should have no problem turning yourselves in.”  
  
Simmons hangs up, leaving Danielle to memorize his face and voice. This Simmons guy was the reason she was vagrant and jobless now. She would make him pay.  
  
“Looks like things just went from bad to worse.” Leon says.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon must have been right when he said the catacombs belonged to Simmons’ family, especially with that lab sitting on top of them. Danielle always had a feeling there were some fucked up people in this world, but seeing it for herself cemented the reality.  
  
“You okay? You’ve been quiet,” he asks the woman.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright, just a little tired. But I can hold out.”  
  
The blonde nods as they soon enter another area. “Huh, welcome to the center of the Earth,” he comments, and his voice seems to echo among the expanse.  
  
Danielle can hear a hissing sound from behind, and she turns to see one of the dead holding an explosive. “Holy shit, these zombies have dynamite!”  
  
“Don’t get too close.” Leon teases.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t have to tell me twice.”  
  
After what felt like an hour and much ammo draining, the three were finally getting somewhere. Danielle was relieved to see something that looked like the finish line, but they had to bring down one more bridge.  
  
“That was probably the most explosive fun I’ve had,” she jokes.  
  
Leon gives her an annoyed gaze.  
  
“I gotta say, I’m glad I didn’t go out with a bang.”  
  
“Danielle…” Helena mutters.  
  
“Hey Leon, I bet that’s the only bang you were ever gonna get.”  
  
“Are you done?”  
  
She laughs a bit before calming down, “What? That was funny, you gotta agree.”  
  
The two were ignoring her now as they lowered the bridge, which soon triggered a chain reaction of the pillars collapsing. It was now a race to the other side with getting killed by enemies or falling to their deaths. Danielle could feel the burn in her thighs as she leapt across gaps in the walkway. In the end they made it, but Leon could hear the sound of rushing water that soon engulfed the three, forcing them to swim to escape.  
  
Luckily for them, there was a nearest air pocket they could use to breathe. Danielle swims after them, surfacing in the pocket. “Hope you can swim,” Leon says in his usual tenor voice.  
  
“All-state champion of the ladies swim team in high school, but that was like the 80s..” Danielle states.  
  
They keep going, and soon something attacks a body floating far in front of them. It disappears, but not after startling the three. They had to keep moving or risk drowning, which nearly got Danielle separated from them. She soon reappears at another air pocket, but not before coming face-to-face with something stuck in the rocks above. Danielle nearly screams, but realizes it’s not moving at all.  
  
There was nobody following after her, and she assumes the two were ahead of her, and she quickly dives back under to find Leon and Helena. Much to her dismay, there were bodies of the dead floating around her path, and she does her best to avoid them.  
  
She was running out of air fast, yet Leon spotted a grate, hoping it was a way out. He and Helena pull the grill off and swim to the surface, only to find it was another dead end. Danielle surfaces a moment later, gasping for air.  
  
“Guess it’s not my lucky day…” Leon jests.  
  
“Ah well, at least we’re not dead yet—did _someone_ just touch my leg?” Danielle speaks.  
  
“What?” Helena asks before she then disappears under the water.  
  
“Helena?? Shit!” Leon snaps before he too is dragged under along with Danielle.  
  


* * *

  
They now had to deal with a giant shark-looking creature that was infected, and not die trying to escape, or even let the monster see the light of day.  
  
“Here it comes!” Leon shouts as the creature readies itself for attack, seeming able to ‘walk’ with its fins. It tries to chomp at them, but the three managed to slide out of the way.  
  
“Shoot the barrels!”  
  
Danielle aims her weapon, waiting for the next barrel to fall close to the shark before firing her weapon and killing it with the explosion.  
  
“Good work!” Leon praises.  
  
She holds her breath as the trio fall over the waterfall leading into a lake. However, Danielle accidentally forgets to clench as soon as she hits the water. She resurfaces in quite a bit of pain. “Owww, my asshole..” she whines.  
  
Swimming to the nearest floating log, Danielle holds onto one along with Leon and Helena, who were now looking back at Tall Oaks. A few jets flew over; dropping what looked like nuclear bombs on the town while the soaked three walk up the banks.  
  
“He’s sterilizing the area.” Helena says.  
  
“And destroying the evidence.” Leon adds.  
  
“How could he?” Danielle asks.  
  
Leon’s phone rings again, and he answers it.  
  
“Thank god you’re still alive.” It’s Hunnigan again, glad Leon and Helena were still living.  
  
“Where is Simmons?”  
  
“After speaking with you, he left…in a _hurry_.”  
  
“Where did he go?” Helena asks.  
  
“As he was leaving, he was talking to someone on the phone. He didn’t sound too happy.”  
  
“Figures,” Danielle snorts.  
  
“Any way we can find out where he went?” Helena prods.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got a tail on him. He’s on his way to the airport right now where his private jet is preparing to leave for China.” Hunnigan tells them.  
  
“China?” Leon asks.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Danielle smirks.  
  
“Yes. Take a look at these.”  
  
Leon shares the photos she sent with the two, and they looked terrible.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Another bio-terrorism attack. The BSAA confirmed it was the same one used in Eastern Europe six months ago called the C-Virus.” Hunnigan explains.  
  
“C-Virus?”  
  
“We saw cocoons just like that here.” Danielle comments.  
  
“We need to stop Simmons and take him into custody right away.” Leon states.  
  
“We have no evidence. And right now, you two are on the top of their list of suspects.”  
  
“No…” Helena breathes.  
  
“Listen, Hunnigan. I need you to fake our deaths. Can you do that?” he says.  
  
“What?” Helena and Danielle falter.  
  
“Of course, but they’ll figure it out eventually. What are you going to do?”  
  
“We’re going to China.”  
  
“I gotta get on a plane, with you two?” Danielle says, “And with your luck, there’s probably gonna be more trouble.”  
  
“You’re backing out now?” Leon asks the woman.  
  
She shakes her head, “Hell no, a free trip to China, and I’ll get to kick Simmons’ ass? I’ll take it, he’s gonna hang for fucking up my boring life. He’s ruined enough lives already.”  
  
He rolls his eyes at the woman, [I] “You can tell him to his face, you can spit in his eye, you can make him eat sand out of the road, you can shoot him in the foot and I'll hold him for you - but first we gotta catch him.”  
  
“Alright, I got it..” she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[I] In response to where I got this line from, [here](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065126/quotes?item=qt0440820) is where that quote came from.


	6. Chapter 6

Ditching her mud-soaked clothes, Danielle was happy to put on clean ones. She wore nothing fancy, but after much begging with Leon: he allowed her to have a holster for her pistol, and a few new weapons. He had also given her a small pin that temporarily made her a government agent, by special means.  
  
She was left to change by herself, and gather fresh ammunition. Danielle sighs, knowing the road was going to be even tougher once they got to China. After getting dressed, she meets with Leon and Helena before boarding an airplane to China.  
  
  
  
“We just entered Chinese airspace.”  
  
Helena’s voice stirs Danielle from her daydream while staring out the small window. Leon hadn’t spoke to her throughout the flight, yet she had a feeling he was planning out something for when the landed. Helena takes a seat across from the two, putting her arms on the table. Danielle had never flown in first class, and it was quite nice.  
  
“Good. How you holding up?” Leon asks.  
  
“Why didn’t you turn me in? You could have cleared your name.” She was right, and even Danielle had to agree.  
  
“Maybe, but it wouldn’t have stopped Simmons. Besides, you’re starting to grow on me a little bit.”  
  
“Even me?” Danielle inquires.  
  
He smirks a bit, “Yes, you too. And I thought you hated guns? You look like a one-woman army sitting there.”  
  
She leans back, fiddling with her fingers before looking his way. “Well… I guess I changed my mind. They’re not so bad, especially when you gotta kill those ugly monsters. Still, I’m not cut out for this, and I’m surprised I even made it this far.” Looking back toward her hands, she sighs quietly.  
  
“You made it this far… even if you did panic, and then handled it.”  
  
“Thanks Leon. But honestly, I’m grateful for you two. I mean, you could’ve left me there to die, I could barely defend myself – but you chose to help me.”  
  
“It’s our job to help anyone in any way we can. No need to be thanking us.” Leon states.  
  
“But—“ The plane lurches, nearly sending Danielle into his lap.  
  
“Of for the love of—“ She manages to compose herself, and not reach for her weapon.  
  
“Not good, let’s check out the cockpit.”  
  
They leave their seats, and Danielle tries to calm down a man before following after Leon and Helena. Upon entering the captain’s cabin, they see both of the pilots dead, and she fears the worst. One was encased in a cocoon, just like in Tall Oaks.  
  
It opens up, revealing a monster: just like the one inside of the cathedral. “Ugh, not you _again_.” Danielle groans.  
  
“You don’t suppose that thing can fly a plane, do you?” Leon quips.  
  
Now wasn’t the best time to joke, one wrong move could send the plane crashing into the ocean: making Danielle, Leon, Helena, and the rest of the passengers into live shark bait.


	7. Chapter 7

Being in close quarters with the creature was unbearable: making Danielle terrified to discharge her weapon in fear that she would get a face full of smoke that was the airborne version of the C-Virus.  
  
She ducks out of the way when it tries to grab her, if they could kill it before it can infect the passengers, they would have a chance at getting out of this alive. She could barely attack it anyway, since the creature began to target her fully: trying to run toward her and overwhelm her with its bulk.  
  
“Leon you’re just pissing it off, and it’s coming after me!” Danielle yells.  
  
“Duck! I’ve got a clean shot.” Helena orders.  
  
Danielle keeps her head down as she fires, sending the creature staggering and retreating out of harm’s way. Everything seemed to go downhill after that, and with Leon’s luck; Danielle had a feeling they would be landing _sooner_ than expected.  
  


______

  
  
Her vision returns as she slowly comes to, and the first face Danielle sees is Leon’s.  
  
“Are you alright? We thought we lost you after the crash.”  
  
She doesn’t respond right away, feeling a bit of pain in her back from lying awkwardly on a plane seat that had ended up in the cockpit. “…I don’t wanna play anymore...” she mumbles out, still feeling dizzy.  
  
“Nothing seems broken, I think you’ll live. We’ve still got a mission, remember?” Leon chuckles before helping her up.  
  
Danielle checks to see if she still has her gun before they make their way away from the wreckage. She wonders how she survived that mess, and maybe someone was looking out for her.  
  
 _”Leon?”_  
  
Danielle turns to see a woman with short blonde hair making her way over. She was accompanied by a man who looked about twenty.  
  
“Sherry? What are you doing here?” Leon asks.  
  
“I’m on protective detail.”  
  
Was she another friend of his? Danielle had no idea, but maybe they could use her help.  
  
“Oh yeah. I heard you became an agent.”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“I’m tracking the man behind all this: Chief Security Adviser Simmons.”  
  
“What? There must be some kind of mistake. _I_ report to Simmons.”  
  
“ _He’s_ your supervisor?”  
  
“Can we trust her?” Danielle asks Leon.  
  
“We’re on our way to meet with him right now.” Sherry says.  
  
“Good, we can finally get him then.” she sneers.  
  
“Where is he?” Leon speaks, stepping toward Sherry. “I need to know—“  
  
The man with her shoves him back with hostility. Danielle stays out of their way, wishing they could keep moving and get to Simmons.  
  
“Hey!” he barks.  
  
“Jake! Let me handle this.” the woman states.  
  
“I thought your orders were to avoid contact…with anyone.”  
  
“Leon’s not just anyone. He saved my life back in Raccoon City.”  
  
Danielle glances away, soon seeing a part of the plane flying toward them.  
  
“Look out!” Helena yells.  
  
She ducks at the last second, hearing the sound of the metal smashing into the ground behind them. As far as she could tell, none of them were hurt, but now they had another enemy to deal with.  
  
“Leon, the plane!”  
  
“What the _hell_ is that?!” Danielle speaks with a hint of fear in her voice. She reaches for her pistol; wondering if it would have any effect on the new BOW.  
  
“Him again?” Jake sighs.  
  
“Wait, you know this dude?” Danielle asks, raising a brow the man’s way.  
  
“More like an ex-girlfriend. Guy doesn’t know when to quit.”  
  
“Welcome to the club, you get used to it.” Leon quips.  
  
“Sounds about right.” she adds.  
  


______

  
  
The five had managed to drive away the monster for now, and Danielle kept an eye out while Leon and Sherry were boosted over the metal fence to help find a way out before he came back. Before she could catch her breath, the monster was back, and targeting her, Jake, and Helena with a shotgun-like appendage.  
  
“Shotgun? Really?!” she cries before rolling out of his line of fire.  
  
“Just keeps getting better and better.” Jake laughs.  
  
“And he’s after _you_?? I ain’t dying in China because of you!” she shouts at him.  
  
Soon enough, a bus smashes through the fence, barreling toward them as the three move out of the way. It crashes into a powerline tower, and Sherry climbs out. They had to finish the fight or the BOW would kill them before they got to Simmons.  
  
“Leon!” Helena points toward the tower which was now falling toward them. It smashes into the ground, separating the five with large flames. The three were unhurt, though Jake and Sherry were on the other side and would have to travel by themselves.  
  
“Is he gone? I can’t see anything through the fire.” Danielle speaks.  
  
“Sherry!” Leon calls.  
  
“Leon! We’re gonna head to the Kwun Lung Building over in Koocheng! That’s where I’m meeting with Simmons!”  
  
“Sherry, listen! Until we get there, I need you to—“  
  
They were interrupted by an explosion that made Danielle step back a bit.  
  
“Are they gonna be all right?” Helena asks.  
  
“Let’s just hope that Jake kid is as good as he thinks he is.”  
  
“I dunno, he creeps me out..” Danielle comments.  
  
“Let’s keep going, we need to catch Simmons.”  
  
“You’re right, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”


	8. Chapter 8

“This way.”  
  
Danielle follows Leon as they make their way into an alley of what appeared to be an outdoor market. There was no one around, making it unnervingly quiet. She hopes the residents are alright, but they do find a dead body to her dismay.  
  
“These poor people..”  
  
Helena was right. She takes a deep breath before following the agents toward the big doors at the end of the path.  
  
“Great, this door has three different locks.” Leon says.  
  
“Three keys? We don’t have time for this.” Danielle complains.  
  
“No keys, no entry. They should be around here somewhere.”  
  
She notices one of the pig carcasses in the pile being to move, and a severed pig head rolls off the pile onto the ground. Something begins to emerge from the pile, forming a new zombie.  
  
“That’s a new trick.” Leon jokes.  
  
“Whatever the hell that thing is: it dies ASAP.” she mutters.  
  
Helena nods as they fire their weapons at the zombie. It seems to do no good, and the creature regenerates after being split apart. “If we keep this up we’ll run out of ammo.” Leon comments, quickly making a move to search for the keys while keeping the monsters back.  
  
“Alright, I’ll grab the keys, and you two cover me.” Danielle states before beginning her search.  
  
Aside from scraped knees and tired legs, she manages to track down the keys without being attacked. Danielle silently thanks her friends, knowing they were probably tired of sticking their neck out for her. She had no prior combat training, and almost looked like a chicken with its head cut off while trying to dodge attacks.  
  
“Alright, we’re in!” She opens the door for Leon and Helena, quickly shutting the doors and hearing them lock automatically.  
  
They kept moving, until another one of the creatures came out from hiding and attempted to knock Leon into the meat grinder. Danielle was thrown for a loop, nearly losing her balance. He wasn’t going down that easy, and managed to remove himself from the monster’s grip, ducking as it swung its arm at him and ended up falling into the grinder itself.  
  
“That was _way_ too close.” Danielle breathes.  
  
“I’m fine, I swear. Let’s go get Simmons.”  
  
She nods as they head through the doors at the end. Upon heading into the building, they spot a woman. Leon quickly recognizes the woman. “ _Ada_?”  
  
“Let’s follow her.” Helena insists.  
  
Ada pushes a door open, not seeming to notice them.  
  
“Ada!”  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Helena asks.  
  
He was already ahead of them, trying to follow her. They end up in a long hall with an elevator at the end. Danielle could hear voices, and figured they were alone. She spots the woman behind a glass window above them at the end of the hall. Danielle had a bad feeling about this, and it was confirmed when she activated the security lasers. They had to get to that elevator before the others did.  
  


______

  
  
After what seemed like fighting drones that looked like robotic carpet vacuums, eventually one of the doors unlocked – yet it wasn’t the room they were in.  
  
“It looks like someone doesn’t want us to catch Ada.” Leon comments.  
  
The doors did open, but not after quite a few more of the drones rolled into the room and began to explode. Danielle just about jumped into Leon’s arms to avoid being hit. “Sorry..” she apologizes.  
  
He lets her down onto her feet, and she quickly acts like she hadn’t been scared by a few measly pieces of metal. Now they had to find another way out, which was through kicking out an air vent. Danielle crawls through it after him as they chase after Ada.  
  
 _”Don’t lose her!”_  
  
 _”I won’t!”_  
  
 _’Who are these people?’_ she thought, doing her best to keep up with Leon. Yet Ada had thrown a smoke grenade to slow them all down. They loomed closer to her, but soon Leon became locked in combat with another man.  
  
She quickly pulls out her gun, but fumbles it in her hands and accidentally drops it over the railing. Danielle turns and rushes toward the stairs behind her, heading to retrieve her dropped weapon.  
  
“Leon! What are you doing here?”  
  
“Put your gun down, Chris. She’s a key witness, we need her.”  
  
She was missing all the interesting bits, all because she dropped her stupid sidearm. Danielle finds it having fallen not far from where she dropped it, and quickly makes her way back up the stairs. She aims it at the older man wearing a tactical vest, though she sees another man with a gun trained on Ada and quickly points her weapon his way.  
  
“A witness? She’s the one who did all this!”  
  
“No, it wasn’t her. It was Simmons, the National Security Adviser.” Leon tells the man known as ‘Chris’.  
  
“I lost all my men because of her!”  
  
“And I lost over 70,000 people, including the president, because of Simmons!”  
  
“She’s working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
“And you’re still going to protect this woman?”  
“I am.”  
  
Danielle was soon blinded by a flash of light, nearly dropping her weapon again. The sneaky woman had tossed a flash grenade and made her escape. The younger man quickly goes after her, though Helena tries to stop him.  
  
“Helena!”  
  
“He’s gonna kill her!”  
  
Leon stops Chris, “Chris, wait! We both want the same thing here.”  
  
“All right. The BSAA will handle Ada. You take care of Simmons.” the man states.  
  
“Chris… I know you’ll do the right thing.”  
  
He leaves, leaving the three to watch him go.  
  
“Are you sure we can rely on him?” Helena asks.  
  
“He’s been in this as long as I have. I trust him.”  
  
“Wait, the other BSAA guy – I _know_ I’ve heard that voice somewhere..”  
  
Leon looks Danielle’s way. “What do you mean?”  
  
She chuckles, “I think that’s the guy who liked the Celine Dion tracks I played a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Huh, I keep forgetting you were a radio DJ.”  
  
“Well, thanks to Simmons I’m not anymore.”  
  
“You could become an agent.”  
  
She rolls her eyes, “Oh hell no, not after this. I’ll pick a different career.”  
  
He chuckles a bit, though retains a somber expression. “Come on. Let’s find Simmons.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Give it up, Simmons. We’ve got you!”  
  
Leon had taken the words right out of her mouth. He was cornered with nowhere to go. “You still chase me while that woman is on the loose?”  
  
“What woman?”  
  
“That traitor, Ada Wong! Who knows what she’s got in store.”  
  
“Another team was sent after her. You, Simmons, you’re all _ours_.” Leon states.  
  
Danielle keeps her gun trained on Simmons, though she wasn’t used to standing on top of a moving train.  
  
“Are you here to avenge the president? Is that it? You fool. Had he disclosed the truth behind Raccoon City, the US would have lost all its authority, and the global political order would have collapsed!”  
  
“So to avoid a possible disaster, you create another? No matter how many people die!” Helena growls.  
  
“He had to be stopped! He was leading my country and this world into complete chaos—“  
  
She couldn’t listen to the man talk anymore. If Leon gave the word; Danielle would put a bullet in his heart.  
  
“That woman, how dare she do this to me!” Much to Danielle’s dismay, Simmons begins to turn into a monster and tries to attack the three. She just barely moves out of the way to avoid being decapitated by Simmons’ strike, and nearly falls off the train car. They had to attack him from both sides so they wouldn’t be cornered and killed.  
  
Simmons could have easily destroyed the train cars, but he was taking his own time. Leon gets a lucky shot in; managing to ‘kill’ Simmons.  
  
“Is he dead?” Helena asks as she and Leon approach him with caution.  
  
“I’m not sure.”  
  
Within a moment Simmons rises up and catches Leon off-guard, grabbing him by the throat and tossing him onto another train that happened to be going by in the same direction they were going. He was unhurt, but now mutated-Simmons had his attack turned on Kennedy.  
  
“Run Leon, he’s coming for you! We’ll try to keep him busy!” Helena shouts from the other train. Danielle was sure their weapons barely did any damage, though she had to help keep Leon from getting killed. He makes it back to them just in time, but the car they were in would probably fall apart on the tracks if Simmons kept trashing it.  
  
He moves out of range, trying to jump into the car to attack them. “Nowhere to run now!” Simmons roars at them.  
  
Danielle was surprised at the last burst of adrenaline she had as she jumped out of the way and pulled herself atop the train car. Glancing ahead of her, she sees Simmons smash an oncoming train off the tracks next to them. “This guy’s insane, he’ll take us down with him!” she yells.  
  
“Not if we kill him first, let’s finish this!” Helena states.  
  
By now he was charging toward them full-speed. “Leon!” she hears Simmons bellow.  
  
“Simmons!” Leon shouts back.  
  
Danielle lets out her breath slowly before squeezing the trigger. Everything around her seems to slow down as she blocked out the sound of the wind and the train she was standing on. The bullet went out of range, but as far as she could tell it hit its mark: Simmons’ front legs. He’s tripped up and slams into the front of the train and flung into the air, changing back into what was barely a human form anymore.  
  
“Nice shot.” Leon comments.  
  
“Y-yeah, thanks.” Danielle breathes shakily.  
  
Simmons tries to get to his feet, still willing to kill all three of them. “You…have no idea…what would happen if I die!”  
  
“The world would be a better place!” Leon has his weapon aimed at him, ready to finish the job. Danielle notices a helicopter hovering above, like they needed any of Simmons’ body guards to crash the party. However it veers off, leaving him behind.  
  
“No! How could my Family abandon me?” he wails while watching the chopper fly off. He tries to attack the three one last time, sending a piece of metal from the roof of the train car flying towards them. Leon shoots the piece of metal, using the bullet to knock it away from Helena who pulls the trigger on her weapon. Danielle had already ducked, ready to leap from the train if anything else happened.  
  
Simmons loses his footing and falls down onto the tracks, being dragged under the train and sliced up by the wheels. Soon enough the train is dislodged from the tracks and is changing course out of control. They start running, eventually leaping from the train into the water.  
  


______

  
  
She swore she drowned, only to be awoken by a pressure on her chest.  
  
“Danielle!?”  
  
She rolls over, retching up a stomach full of water. “Not today, Devil, not today..” she rasps.  
  
“I thought you knew how to swim?” Leon teases.  
  
“Well, I panicked and started sinking as soon as I hit the water.” she replies.  
  
“Is it over?” Helena asks him, looking back at the sinking wreck that was the train they were on just moments ago.  
  
“Yeah, it’s over.” Leon responds, lending a hand to Danielle so he could help her up the stairs ahead of them. He lets her sit down once at the top. The city was being evacuated, and things seemed to quiet down for now.  
  
“Abducted? Why?” Leon speaks into his earpiece. Danielle rushes to her feet, seeing what was on the phone.  
  
“Wait a minute. This is the key to stopping the C-Virus. It’s—“ Helena says.  
  
“Jake.” Leon finishes.  
  
“That creepy kid?” Danielle comments.  
  
“Hunnigan, could you check and see if the BSAA has any units near the oil field?”  
  
“What is that?” Danielle feels a hand on her shoulder, and she turns to look for what Helena had spotted.  
  
“Chris Redfield?” Leon spoke.  
  
Squinting, Danielle sees something flying through the sky.   
  
An airplane? It didn’t look like one.   
  
“Chris, we’re just outside of Tatchi, why?”  
  
Once again that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach was back. “That _cannot_ be good…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler, and a little backstory for Danielle.

_[ Los Angeles - July, 2011 ]_

  
  
Her flight to Tall Oaks wouldn’t be leaving for another two hours, although she would have to take a bus to actually arrive at the town and her new job. Danielle was looking for something a little bit bigger, but she was no celebrity, and the town looked as if it needed a little more flare in its life.  
  
“Yes sir, I’m on time – won’t miss that flight!” she speaks into her cell phone.  
  
A person nearly bumps into her, and she realizes she’s standing in the middle of foot traffic inside the airport lobby. She finds an empty seat to sit in while her luggage was whisked away and checked before getting ready to be put on the plane.  
  
The television was showing the news; and it was something about a bio-terrorism scare in some foreign country. But with the help of an American agent: was thwarted. She had no real idea about bio-terrorism, though she had heard the word slung around now and then. They hadn’t shown the agent’s face, but she could hear them mention how great of an agent he was.  
  
 _“The flight to Tall Oaks is now boarding.”_  
  
Dragging herself out of the chair, a rather tired Danielle makes her way into the line to go through security before being able to board the plane. She ditched her cup of coffee in the trash, joining a line that was filled with adults and children.  
  


______

  
  
“And here you are, I know it’s nothing much, but it shouldn’t pose a problem.”  
  
She was handed the keys to the building – her very own studio, and she lived in the flat above it.  
  
“Oh no, it’s fine! Just let me unpack my stuff and we’ll be all set. I know what I’m doing, and I’ll be on the air in half an hour.” Danielle watches the man leave, he waves at her and she waves back.  
  
Things were slow for the first few weeks, though soon enough people began to call in to request their favorite music, and talk about worldly topics. The folks living there seemed nice enough when she actually left the building to pick up groceries at the nearest store. There wasn’t as much hustle and bustle like in LA, but Tall Oaks was a break from that world.  
  
She missed her real home back in California, but there was nothing to go back to. No. Not after her parents passed and her brother seemingly disappeared, leaving them all alone. They begged her to live her own life and never look back.  
  


______

  
  


_[ Present ]_

  
  
_”…things just got bad. **Real** bad.”_  
  
Danielle watches a poor BSAA soldier being mauled to death by newly created zombies from a missile filled with the C-Virus.  
  
“Oh my god.” She cups her mouth with her hand while backing away from the railing.  
  
“Chris, listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin, and Jake Muller. He’s Albert Wesker’s son.” Leon speaks into his radio.  
  
She turns away from the violence, knowing they had to find any sign of survivors in this mess.  
  
“Let’s just find the survivors and get the hell out of here.”  
  
“I can’t do this..” she whimpers. Danielle feels a hand on her shoulder, she glances over seeing Leon.  
  
“Yes, you can. You’ve made it this far, and we need the extra help.” His voice was stern, but still soft and kind.  
  
“I got it, no big deal..”  
  
“Avoid the gas, if you breathe it in you’re probably going to have a _bad_ time.”  
  
“Thanks Leon.”  
  
She had no choice. Out of the frying pan and into the fire it was.


	11. Chapter 11

She shoves away an attacking infected as they made their way through a store that was now being overrun by infected. The BSAA was doing their best to keep them back, but one after another each of them fell. One was attempting to open the door while Leon, Helena, and Danielle kept the infected back.  
  
Glancing toward the ground, Danielle could see infected crawling under the security doors. The zombies would pin the four persons in the hall and they would all be dead before they got to the survivors. There was another soldier waiting outside that would take them as far as he could drive to rescue any survivors.  
  
“Open the door, hurry!” Danielle shouts at the BSAA soldier.  
  
He manages to open the door, and she fights her way through while Leon and Helena follow her closely. Much to their despair, the BSAA agent with them couldn’t move fast enough and was now being overwhelmed by zombies.  
  
“Go, don’t look back. I’ll be fine!” he shouts while in pain before pulling the doors closed, trapping himself in the hall with the violent infected.  
  
“Shit man..” Danielle sighs, no matter what happened they would always lose another.  
  
They were heading into the gas that seemed to blanket over Tatchi. She could see undead BSAA soldiers and innocent civilians shuffling about.  
  
“Where’d all the ash come from?” Helena asks.  
  
“Must be fallout from the missile.”  
  
“Did Simmons do all this?”  
  
The jeep pulled to a stop not long after. “I can only take you guys this far, I have to search for survivors. Good luck.” the driver tells them.  
  
An overturned truck was blocking their path, and they would have to climb over it.  
  
It was quiet, but as soon as they got over a fuel truck was barreling toward them before overturning and sliding past them, exploding as soon as it came in contact with another car. The force of the explosion knocked the three to the ground, knocking them out for a moment.  
  
Danielle groggily awakens, only to see a small horde of infected coming toward them. Soon enough a helicopter was hovering low and she saw a woman at the controls.  
  
“Ada?!”  
  
“Leon there’s too many, we gotta move!” Danielle shouts.  
  
He nods, figuring it best to keep moving and not to waste any ammunition at that spot.  
  


______

  
  
Leon had some bad luck alright, and they nearly died getting to the tower. Danielle picks up what little was left of her bravery and nerves, and walks with them toward the double doors. They enter the building which was too quiet to feel any safer.  
  
“Something’s not right here..” Helena spoke. The two make a daring hop over the railing, landing effortlessly on the ground below. Danielle was surprised they didn't blown out their knees on the touchdown.  
  
“I’ll cover you guys from up here with the rifle!” she calls out to them. She notices someone emerge from the dark, and she quickly aims the rifle at them.  
  
“Back for more?” Leon taunts, seeing at Simmons was still very much alive.  
  
She hears the whirring of the helicopter blades: Ada had returned.  
  
“I know what you did, Ada! I disobeyed me! You took Wesker’s son away! You used that bastard’s blood to make the virus stronger…” Simmons shouted at the woman in the helicopter.  
  
“Hope you got friends on the other side. No one’s gonna miss you here.” Leon speaks.  
  
Once again Simmons mutates – though now his new monstrous form looks like a Tyrannosaurus Rex without any eyes. He roars deafeningly and Danielle feels like her eardrums are going to burst. Within his open mouth she can see one giant ugly eye.  
  
“Oh great, now he ruined dinosaurs..” she mutters.  
  
She had to aim for the eye to provide some cover for her companions, but he moved a lot quicker than she anticipated. If she misses a shot he would be all over her within minutes. Ada had stuck around to help them, but that didn’t stop Simmons from trying to go after her as well.  
  
Danielle didn’t see the BSAA jeep that arrived, and now Helena and Leon were on the mounted guns trying to kill Simmons for good. It did some damage, but Simmons was even more pissed off; and sent the jeep flying through the air before slamming into the ground. The two agents were clear of the blast, and now had to fight on foot again.  
  
The fight seemed to drag on mostly because Danielle was trying to pick her shots. Maybe he was wounded already, or maybe she had gotten the lucky shot that finally took him down.  
  
“She’s heading to the roof.” Leon speaks.  
  
“Let’s hope the elevator still works. What’s wrong?” Helena asks.  
  
“It’s nothing, let’s go.”  
  
She nods as they wait for Danielle to regroup with them.  
  
“Did we get him?” Danielle says as she makes her way over, carrying the rifle.  
  
“I think so.” Leon responds.  
  
“Alright, let’s get out of here, I’ve had enough for once..” Danielle smiles a bit, her face stained with dirt and black from the smoke.  
  
He chuckles as they board the elevator to the roof.


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle watches the various explosions below from the window in the elevator. It was nice to get a small breather and hopefully they would be able to escape. She slips the gun over her shoulder, ready for anything as soon as they reached the top floor.  
  
“She’s more than just a friend, isn’t she? You have feelings for her.” Helena spoke.  
  
Before he could answer an explosion stops the elevator, they had no choice but to climb the cable now. Danielle goes first, followed by Helena and then Leon. Suddenly the elevator box drops out from under them, falling into the flames below.  
  
“Don’t look down.” Leon teases.  
  
“I wasn’t planning to.”  
  
Danielle ignores the two, slowly making her ascent up the cable.  
  
“Ada!”  
  
“Simmons is still alive?!”  
  
“What?” Danielle spoke. “We should help her.”  
  
“I'd offer a hand if I could spare one.”  
  
Glancing below her, Danielle watches to two jump toward the nearest ledge. She follows after them, managing to jump from the cable to the part of the skywalk. Leon and Helena aided Ada while Danielle kept an eye out for zombies that were now falling from the windows above. After killing another zombie she felt the floor shift under her feet. It was time to move before they all fell to their deaths.  
  
“Shit – jump!” Leon curses as they leap toward the cables again.  
  
Danielle watches the skywalk plummet toward the ground before it was enveloped by thick smoke. They got halfway up until another explosion was heard that sent glass raining down on them. Danielle buries her face in her arm, keeping the glass from getting in her face.  
  
“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen again.” Helena states.  
  
“Oh shit!” Danielle yelps, now seeing that Simmons was coming after them in the same form he took on the train. “We’re vulnerable like this!”  
  
Before Simmons could make it to Leon he was shot at, losing his grip and sliding down the side of the building. At least that Ada woman was looking out for them. They had to make it to the top, but Simmons was still coming after them. Danielle makes it to the top, kicking a leg out toward the edge so she could make it into the building.  
  
She turns around and helps Helena, though Leon had focused his attention on a stunned Ada lying on top of the skywalk below them. Danielle watches him protect Ada, guessing they were rather close.  
  
“Get away from her, Leon! You're not half the man she needs!” Simmons yells at Leon.  
  
“Come... With me, my love. We'll be together... Forever.” Simmons was crazy, Danielle figured that out at first meeting.  
  
No matter how many times Danielle and Helena shot at him, it did no good. Simmons transforms again, blasting Leon with bone shards as he covers Ada with his own body to shield her. That attack would have killed any normal man, but Leon seemed to brush it off.  
  
Having made a miraculous recovery, Ada was once again back in the fight, and joined by Leon. Danielle wanted to shoot her, but thought otherwise. Simmons wasn’t done yet, and managed to attack Leon, sending him across the skywalk and dangling over the edge. He steps on Leon’s hand, kicking the other one away.  
  
“Do you want to live? Then beg! Beg for your life!” Simmons taunts.  
  
Ada swoops in to save Leon again; stabbing Simmons with an arrow and sending him falling over the edge. She uses her grappling gun and lands safely away from Leon.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Go after her.” Helena spoke into her earpiece.  
  
Leon doesn’t budge, and Danielle assumes he’s going to finish the mission instead of chasing after Wong. He had said something else, but Danielle didn’t quite catch it while standing next to Helena.


	13. Chapter 13

_“There’s our ticket outta here… **if** we can get to it.”_  
  
Good. They had a way out.  
  
Danielle soon spots a small group of zombies. No problem, they could dispatch them easily. However, some worm-like appendage impaled the zombie through his chest and dragged him away while turning it into an exoskeleton-like substance.  
  
Simmons was back again, and he looked meaner than ever.  
  
“He just doesn’t quit, does he?”  
  
“Enough is enough.”  
  
After a barrage of bullets and dodging sharp insect-like limbs; they manage to wound him as he is attacked by zombies. The three could get past him and make their way toward the helicopter.   
  
Simmons wouldn’t too be far behind now as Leon had to evade a newly mutated Simmons that looked like a giant fly. Danielle honestly wished she had a giant flyswatter to smash him with.  
  


______

  
  
As they near the helicopter, Simmons soon reappears to attack them. The trio was cornered now, and would probably be killed if they attempted to run.  
  
Danielle was ready for a fight, but each time they shot off one of mutated-Simmons’ legs it would grow back each time.  
  
“The lightening rod, maybe that’ll stop him!” Danielle calls to the two.  
  
Leon nods as he makes his way toward the rod while Helena aims for Simmons’ legs. If they could ground Simmons and destroy his head temporarily; maybe they could use the lightning to destroy him for good.  
  
Helena takes out enough of his legs, forcing him onto the ground. She quickly climbs across his insect-like head, tossing a grenade inside one of the large gaps in the eye before leaping to the ground safely. It explodes, sending pieces of exoskeleton everywhere.  
  
Soon the wormlike appendage emerges from the head; frantically searching for any zombie to use to regenerate. Luckily for Leon, it grabs the one he had just stabbed with the lightning rod. As Simmons regenerates the sky is preparing for another strike of lightening; which soon strikes the rod buried in Simmons’ false skull.  
  
The whole outer body seems to explode into flames as he buries his limbs into the roof with no avail. He slams down another, sending the three flying toward the next roof. They were safe, for now, but Leon knew the roof wasn’t going to hold for long.  
  
He gets to his feet, helping Danielle up as well before they made their escape to the helicopter. She spotted a rocket launcher, and just in time because Simmons was back for one final attack. Before she could grab it Helena had already taken the weapon and was aiming it toward Simmons.  
  
She pulls the trigger, finally putting an end to the madness.  
  
“That’s for my sister.” she spoke lowly, looking down from the top of the building.  
  
“I can’t believe it, it’s over… right?” Danielle asks.  
  
Leon nods, “Yeah.. Come on, let’s get to the chopper.”  
  
She nods, managing to find a place to sit inside the helicopter. However, Leon spotted something sitting on the pilot’s seat.  
  
“Is that Ada’s? Leon, this is…”  
  
“Evidence that will prove Simmons’ guilt.”  
  
“Which means it’ll proof your innocence.”  
  
“ _Our_ innocence.”  
  
Danielle nods, “Good, now the whole world will know what that asshole did..”  
  
They soon lift off into the sky, flying off to a safer location. Danielle stares out the window, seeing the smoke filling the sky and nearly blotting out the moon.


	14. Chapter 14

_{4 Weeks Later}_

  
  
  
She had moved to New York after the incident, finding work again as a radio DJ and talk show host. Danielle hadn’t heard from Leon and Helena in a while, wondering if they had already forgotten about her or were extremely busy.  
  
Her guest wouldn’t be in for a while so she had time to mess around in her studio, which had a few action figures sitting here and there on the table.  
  
There was a knock as the door and Danielle removes her headphones, leaving the studio to answer it. Upon opening it, she recognizes the man standing behind the door.  
  
“Leon, long time no see!” She greets him with a hug that slightly surprises him.  
  
“Nice to see you’re back doing what you like,” he says, returning the hug after a moment.  
  
“Yeah, sure missed sitting around. My guest won’t be here ‘till noon, but I don’t know if you should stick around… security might find you.”  
  
“Well… I just came to ask.. if you’re not too busy?”  
  
She smiles, “Go ahead, I’m listening.”  
  
“I’d like to as you out to dinner later, if that’s alright?”  
  
“Sure Leon, I’d be more than happy. Just tell me the time and place, and I’ll be there.” Danielle blushes a bit, guessing she had grown on him… _a lot_.  
  
“How’s Helena?”  
  
“Busy. We both were, but I’ve got some time off. Well, more like a few days.” Leon jokes.  
  
“Heh, saving the world. I’m saving it too, from boredom.” she laughs.  
  
“I should probably go. See you later?”  
  
Danielle nods before giving him another hug before watching him leave.  
  
She leans against the doorway, staring at his back. Although she quickly broke her gaze upon spotting her boss stalking down the hall. Everything felt so sudden, but not exactly rushed. Yet she wondered what dating an agent would be like.


End file.
